


Rainy Nights

by KingCasper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCasper/pseuds/KingCasper
Summary: Gundham Tanaka is hoping to get a bit of sleep on the island during a rainstorm, however things don’t work out exactly as he had thought when Kazuichi Souda comes by for a visit.





	Rainy Nights

Rain pattered on the cottage roof where Gundham dozed almost silently. The rise and fall of his chest shifting the comforter of his bed, across the room The Four Dark Devas of Destruction slept peacefully only disturbed by small squeaks as they dreamt.

There was a slight sound of footsteps outside the cottage, nothing that could disturb the boy sleeping nor his beloved animals. Only when the weak knocking wad heard did Gundham move slightly. He simply rolled over, giving a short glance at the door before closing his eyes again to ignore it. ‘Simply the wind gods disturbance…’ he assumed in his head, thinking nothing of it.

A few minutes later was the knocking again, this time a little louder. With anxiety that it might disturb the Devas, Gundham rose to his feet and moved briskly to the door, hair messy and getting in his face. He tightened the blanket around his body to shield from the cold, opening the door. On the cottage steps was someone he definitely didn’t expect to see. Kazuichi Souda, the disastrous neon clad teen himself.

Gundham pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in an act of frustration and slight disgust mixed laced with annoyance. “Is there something you need.” Gundham questioned, opening his eyes again. Souda seemed slightly uncomfortable and distressed as he stood there, looking freezing cold.

In a small act of sympathy, Gundham stepped aside to allow him inside before closing the door behind them. “Will the Dark Lord not be graced with a response as of the moment?” He meant it more as a rhetorical question before sitting down in a chair to look Souda up and down. Souda hesitated before sitting down on the edge of Gundham’s bed which evoked a raise of the eyebrows from him. He chose to brush off the action and sat up straighter, giving Souda a moment to formulate an answer. After a couple minutes of silence, Souda spoke up quietly.

“Jus’ the rain was freakin’ me out…” He mumbled. Gundham felt a small grin rising but repressed it, glancing away for a moment.

“Did you not think to grace our queen of the underworld or the other…” He mumbled, referring to Sonia and Hajime who he knew Souda thought so highly of. Gundham looked at him again after a moment again of no response to see him struggling for an answer, visibly biting his lip in the faint light from the cloud covered moon outside.

“N-Not exactly.” He started, releasing the hold of his lip and looking away from Gundham’s gaze. “Miss Sonia… probably would have slammed her door on me. Hajime… I don’t think he’d let me in either.” Gundham’s response took little to no hesitation.

“One would expect to get new friends if that is the case.” Souda jerked back to look at him, almost taken aback by the response.

“S-Says you! You don’t even h-have one-” His voice faltered as there was a clap of thunder and lightning and the two both jumped. After the passing, Gundham got to his feet and moved to his bed, pushing the other off of it in the process.

“Due to your- lack of respect for the one who took you in and sided with you… Leave.” He said bluntly, crawling into bed and covering up again. Souda slowly got to his feet and grumbled, looking away for a moment before pausing to recollect himself. Gundham hadn’t meant wrong with his response… He had just taken it the wrong way. Souda considered leaving but also maybe an apology was due. The guy had taken him in after all. He gently sighed and looked at Gundham, who had his back turned to him.

“Tanaka… I-I’m… I’m sorrg.” He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand exasperatedly. “If you still want me to leave I can just-”

“Lay down.” Souda blinked and noticed Gundham move slightly, allowing him space to lay down next to him. He let a small smile appear before slowly sitting down and laying down next to Gundham. Souda made himself comfortable and yawned a little as he almost immediately started dozing off. Once Souda was asleep, Gundham shifted slightly and moved closer to him. He was soothing and warm… and he slowly was lulled to sleep as well.

Maybe keeping him around wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
